Soundtrack for the Dead
by Shakinha
Summary: Roderich sobrevive compondo trilhas sonoras para peças de teatro até que recebe o que seria o mais difícil de seus trabalhos. O que parecia impossível acaba se tornando possível, mas com consequências trágicas para a vida do pianista.


**Soundtrack for the Dead**

Passava das duas da manhã e ele ainda estava naquele quarto, sentado em frente ao piano, olhando para a partitura preenchida pela metade. Era impossível terminar aquela música. Não dentro do prazo imposto pelo seu patrão. Aquele inglês não fazia idéia da dificuldade que era compor uma música, especialmente quando se era para uma trilha sonora. Mas era assim que Roderich Eldestein ganhava dinheiro, compondo trilhas sonoras para peças de teatro. Não era muito o que recebia, mas o suficiente para se manter.

Roderich tinha 28 anos, era austríaco e vivia em Londres. Formado em música, especialização em piano, tocava em restaurantes e bares de Viena antes de conhecer Arthur Kirkland, produtor e diretor de teatro. Ao saber que o rapaz possuía o dom de criar composições próprias, Kirkland o convidou para trabalhar com ele. Não demorou para que se mudasse para a Inglaterra levando consigo seus poucos pertences e sua esposa, Elizaveta. Estavam casados há três anos, tinham a mesma idade e haviam sido colegas de escola. Ela conhecia e apoiava o trabalho do marido e não hesitou em acompanhá-lo a Londres, onde não teve dificuldades em arranjar um emprego de atendente em um café local.

Agora fazia dois anos que o casal estava na Inglaterra e Arthur nunca reclamou do trabalho de Roderich para suas peças, até então. De acordo com o inglês, essa última peça precisava de uma trilha sonora de impacto. _Algo com mais emoção_, ele havia dito.

_Você é muito tradicional, Eldestein, precisa expandir mais a sua visão. Não que seu trabalho seja ruim, ou eu não pagaria por ele e nem perderia meu tempo com você, mas traga algo que realmente me impressione._

Era por isso que ele estava agora varando a madrugada tentando terminar uma das músicas. Ainda a primeira. Estava a ponto de jogar todos os papéis para o alto e desistir quando alguém bateu na porta.

\- Eliza? Entre.

A mulher entrou, vestindo uma camisola e segurando uma xícara.

\- Eu acordei e vi que você ainda estava aqui. Trouxe um pouco de chá.

\- Obrigado, _liebling_. – Ele pegou a xícara e tomou um pequeno gole do chá quente. – Me desculpe por preocupá-la, mas não consigo produzir nada desde ontem.

\- Deve ser o estresse. Kirkland está exigindo demais de você, não é fácil pensar em uma música da noite para o dia.

\- Eu sei, ele é um pouco exigente, mas eu dou conta do serviço.

O austríaco devolveu a xícara para a esposa.

\- Vou colocar isso na cozinha e quero ver você no quarto quando voltar, ok?

\- Ok.

A húngara se preocupava com o marido, ele não costumava passar noites em claro por causa de trabalho. Acontecia de vez em quando, mas não sempre. Ela sempre o apoiou na decisão de se tornar músico, inclusive foi um dos motivos que fez com que ele a pedisse em casamento, mas estava ficando preocupada com a saúde dele. Para sua felicidade, Roderich já a esperava no quarto quando voltou.

\- Não se mate pelo trabalho. – Ela disse, antes de puxar as cobertas e abraçá-lo. – Gosto de você aqui.

\- Não sei o que eu faria sem você para cuidar de mim, Eliza.

No dia seguinte, Roderich acordou cedo e passou quase o dia inteiro em frente ao piano, se esforçando em terminar aquela música. Aquela era apenas a primeira de três. A peça tinha três atos e Arthur queria uma música para cada. O problema era o que o diretor não estava ficando satisfeito com os resultados.

\- Não, não está bom. – O inglês suspirava. – Eu pedi algo com emoção, não uma música para meninas do ginasial dançarem ballet.

O austríaco conseguira terminar aquela música, mas, pelo visto, não tinha dado certo.

\- Estou me esforçando, Sr. Kirkland, mas não é fácil com um prazo tão curto.

Arthur balançou a cabeça.

\- Olhe, eu te dei um mês inteiro. Até hoje você não me deixou na mão, vai desistir agora?

\- Não, senhor, eu...

\- É bom me entregar as músicas ao final do mês, senão vou colocar outro pianista em seu lugar.

Roderich se sentiu extremamente ofendido. Como assim ele ameaçara substituí-lo? Logo ele, o melhor aluno da MDW, ameaçado por alguém que, provavelmente, nunca chegaria à sua altura em níveis de talento. Então se perguntou: como o melhor aluno da MDW acabara naquele fundo de poço? Podia fazer o que quisesse, tinha portas abertas nas melhores orquestras do mundo e, inclusive, poderia ter se tornado professor... Mas não. Não era aquilo que ele queria no momento. Queria ter suas próprias composições, queria ser maior do que já era. Acabou esquecido. A única pessoa que ficou ao seu lado foi Elizaveta, a velha amiga de escola que se tornou sua esposa.

\- Sr. Kirkland, eu...

O austríaco não pode dizer o que estava em sua mente, pois foi interrompido por alguém que abriu a porta do escritório sem cerimônias.

\- E aí, Arthur? – Um rapaz albino entrou e foi logo se aproximando do inglês. – Soube que anda precisando de meus serviços. – Ele comentou, com um sorriso malicioso.

Arthur bateu com a mão na testa e balançou a cabeça de modo negativo.

\- Ao menos uma vez na vida, aja como uma pessoa normal, Beilschmidt.

\- Sou incrível demais para ser apenas normal. – O outro respondeu, ajeitando o casaco e dando uma boa olhada em Roderich. – E você é...?

\- Roderich Eldestein, meu atual pianista. – O inglês respondeu pelo austríaco. – É justamente o motivo pelo qual te chamei aqui, Beilschmidt. Quero que acompanhe o trabalho de Eldestein.

\- O quê? – Os dois indagaram em uníssono.

\- Espera aí, você me chamou aqui pra ser babá desse almofadinha? Fala sério, Arthur!

\- Sr. Kirkland, eu acho que não precisamos chegar a esse ponto. Realmente, não é necessário que esse... Que o Sr. Beilschmidt acompanhe meu trabalho.

\- Calados, vocês dois! – Arthur levantou a voz para ser ouvido. – É sua última chance, Eldestein. Ou dá um jeito de me entregar essas músicas, ou vai ficar como ajudante do Gilbert até eu achar que você está pronto para trabalhar sozinho outra vez. Agora podem ir e me tragam resultados!

Para a infelicidade de Roderich, Gilbert resolveu acompanhá-lo até em casa, com a desculpa de dar uma olhada no andamento dos trabalhos. O alemão seguiu falando durante todo o percurso e o austríaco chegou à conclusão de que quanto mais conhecia o outro, menos gostava dele. Gilbert Beilschmidt tinha 26 anos, era formado na UdK Berlin, era o mais velho de três irmãos e vinha de uma família notável da Alemanha, ou seja, ao contrário de Roderich, possuía excelentes condições financeiras. Ainda ao contrário do austríaco, o alemão parecia ser um _bon vivant_, que preferia curtir a vida e beber cerveja do que trabalhar e compunha músicas por hobby.

\- Então quer dizer que o jovem mestre veio da MDW? – Ele comentou durante a conversa.

\- Sim, estudei lá e me formei como um dos melhores alunos.

\- E como veio parar nesse buraco? Pelo seu currículo, poderia conseguir coisa melhor sem sair da Áustria.

Roderich suspirou com impaciência.

\- Eu quis seguir meu próprio rumo, se é que me entende. Tocar minhas próprias músicas.

\- Resta saber se o jovem mestre tem talento para tal.

Gilbert riu, deixando o austríaco ainda mais impaciente e desgostando ainda mais do alemão. Quem aquele sujeito pensava que era para duvidar de seu talento? Na casa de Roderich, Gilbert o viu tocando a música que fizera para o primeiro ato.

\- Sabe... Sempre pensei que austríacos combinavam com música. Não nego que você é bom, mas parece que falta alguma coisa. Deixe-me mostrar uma obra minha.

O alemão sentou-se ao piano e tocou uma de suas composições.

\- Sente a diferença, jovem mestre? Isso aqui eu escrevi sem nenhum motivo especial e, ainda assim, é melhor do que o que você fez para a peça do Arthur.

\- O quê?

\- Estou sendo sincero e agradeça por eu ter disposição para te ajudar. É raro alguém poder contar com uma ajuda tão incrível.

\- Não, eu não quero que você me ajude! – Roderich se levantou, irritado. – Não preciso disto! Não sei quem o senhor pensa que é para falar das minhas composições desse jeito, então faça o favor de sair agora da minha casa!

Gilbert revirou os olhos e se levantou.

\- Como quiser. Se quiser mesmo desperdiçar essa oportunidade...

Roderich acompanhou o albino até a porta da casa. Passando pela sala, o visitante reparou em uma das fotografias que estavam na estante próxima da porta. Uma foto do casamento de Roderich e Elizaveta.

\- Então quer dizer que o jovem mestre aqui é casado.

\- Não sei por que isso seria da sua conta, mas sim, eu sou casado.

Gilbert riu.

\- O que vai dizer a ela quando Arthur te demitir?

\- O quê?

\- Vai por mim, tocando desse jeito você não dura muito mais tempo trabalhando para ele. Não sei se percebeu, mas a paciência dele com os empregados que não atendem às suas expectativas não é lá muito grande.

\- O Sr. Kirkland não teria motivos para me demitir.

\- Não tinha. Agora eu posso me oferecer para ficar em seu lugar e nem exijo um salário mais alto que o seu. Quem você acha que ele escolhe?

Roderich ficou lívido e parou de girar a chave na fechadura da porta, que estava destrancando. Então aquele alemão esquisito aparecia do nada, ridicularizava seu talento e ainda ameaçava tirar seu emprego? Quem aquele sujeito bizarro achava que era? Para piorar, parecia ser próximo de Arthur, o que lhe daria vantagem caso quisesse o emprego. Respirou fundo e girou novamente a chave, mas para o outro lado, trancando novamente a porta.

\- Ei, achei que você ia abrir a porta para mim. – Gilbert comentou, dando mais uma olhada nas fotografias da estante. – Não é por nada não, mas sua esposa é bem bonitinha.

\- Eu vou abrir, assim que te mostrar uma outra coisa. – Ele respondeu, também verificando a estante. – E sim, ela é muito bonita, além de ser uma excelente pessoa.

Roderich pegou um dos enfeites da estante, uma esfera de vidro sólida cujo vidro interno era preenchido com diversas cores, que mudavam conforme o ângulo que se olhava. Sentiu o peso da esfera, que devia ter por volta de 10 centímetros de diâmetro.

_\- Para que você quer comprar isso, Eliza? Peso para papel?_

_\- Precisamos de algo colorido em nossa nova casa, Rod._

Enfim encontrara alguma utilidade para aquele enfeite. Ouviu Gilbert comentar alguma coisa e, devagar, escondeu a mão que segurava a esfera.

\- Perdão? Não ouvi, estava distraído.

\- Disse para me avisar quando resolver se separar. – O alemão riu.

\- Claro. – O austríaco sorriu com ironia. – Avisarei se isso algum dia passar pela minha cabeça.

\- A propósito, o que queria me mostrar?

\- Isso.

Roderich levantou a mão e bateu a esfera de vidro com toda a força que conseguiu na cabeça de Gilbert, que caiu desacordado com um corte aberto na testa. Não satisfeito, o austríaco ainda bateu outra vez e mais outra e continuou batendo.

_Isso é por você ter feito pouco caso do meu talento. Por você ter ameaçado tirar meu emprego. Por você ter a cara de pau de cobiçar minha esposa na minha frente. Por você ser um alemão estúpido e folgado. Por você..._

Parou de bater, vendo o sangue se espalhar pelo chão. Gilbert estava morto. Roderich largou a esfera de vidro, suja de sangue, e olhou para suas próprias mãos, tão sujas quanto. Olhou de suas mãos para o corpo do alemão. Deu alguns passos para trás, até encostar na parede, a respiração pesada, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados. O que faria? O que diria quando alguém procurasse pelo albino? O que diria quando Elizaveta chegasse em casa?

_Seria isso... O inferno?_

Então ele parou. Foi como se uma luz tivesse se acendido em algum lugar de sua cabeça. Correu para seu piano e rasgou a partitura da música que estava tentando terminar. Começou uma nova, uma diferente. Diferente de tudo que ele já havia composto até então. E terminou. Em três horas aquela música estava finalizada e parecia perfeita. Roderich começou a rir. Rir alto. Rir muito alto. Se aquilo era o inferno, ele agora fazia parte dele. Já ouvira histórias de violinistas que faziam pactos com demônios para conseguirem executar peças que julgavam ser impossíveis. Seria esse o caso? Seria ele agora um pianista amaldiçoado? Nem sabia se aquilo podia ser real, não acreditava nessas histórias. Não passava de um monte de bobagem.

Nesse momento, o relógio da sala bateu seis horas, acordando-o de seus devaneios. Elizaveta saía do café exatamente às seis horas e levava entre meia hora e quarenta minutos para chegar em casa. Roderich tinha meia hora para limpar aquela bagunça na sala e sumir com o cadáver. Mas como sairia de casa carregando aquilo sem que ninguém percebesse? Foi então que se lembrou do porão. A modesta casa tinha um porão que, na época das grandes guerras, servia para guardar mantimentos, mas era pequeno demais para servir de abrigo em caso de ataque aéreo. Atualmente, só continha algumas velharias que os antigos donos da casa se esqueceram de jogar fora, além de mofo, infiltrações e, possivelmente, ratos. Ali parecia ser o local perfeito para esconder o cadáver e as evidências, o casal nunca descia até lá.

O austríaco levou o corpo para o porão, o escondendo debaixo de um velho cobertor cheio de traças que ele não fazia idéia de a quem havia pertencido e deixou ali também suas roupas sujas de sangue. Limpou chão da sala o máximo que pôde, mas precisou arrastar um pouco o tapete para o lado para encobrir uma mancha. _Pronto_. Assim que pensou isso, ouviu a porta sendo destrancada por fora.

\- Cheguei! Rod?

\- Bem vinda de volta, _liebling_. – Ele a cumprimentou com um beijo. – O que gostaria de jantar hoje?

\- Parece que alguém está mais animado hoje. – Ela riu, beijando-o novamente. – Eu gostaria muito de comer _goulash_ hoje, mas fique longe da cozinha. Não seria nada agradável se tivéssemos uma indigestão porque você resolveu cozinhar.

\- Então vou te ajudar.

Era Elizaveta quem sempre fazia o jantar logo que chegava em casa. Não porque era algo combinado entre o casal, mas porque Roderich não sabia cozinhar nada além de doces. Após a refeição, o austríaco quis mostrar à esposa o seu trabalho e levou-a até o quarto onde ficava o piano. A húngara ouviu atentamente a nova composição do marido, admirada com a música.

\- Nossa, Rod... Isto é diferente de tudo que já ouvi de você.

\- Você não gostou?

\- É claro que gostei. É perfeito! Só queria saber em que você se inspirou.

Ele sorriu, se levantando, e puxou-a levemente para junto de si.

\- Realmente não sabe o que me inspira a compor? – Sussurrou próximo ao seu ouvido. – _Sie sind, und Sie werden immer meine Muse sein_.

Ela sentiu um arrepio percorrer-lhe a espinha ao ouvi-lo dizer aquelas palavras em alemão. Alguma coisa lhe dizia que Roderich estava diferente, que havia acontecido alguma coisa com seu marido, mas Elizaveta logo afastou aqueles pensamentos e passou os braços em torno do pescoço dele antes de beijá-lo.

\- Vem. – Ela disse baixo. – Vamos para o nosso quarto.

Ele pegou-a no colo e a levou até a cama. Não demorou muito até que as roupas do casal estivessem caídas ao redor e, naquela noite, se amaram com uma intensidade semelhante à das primeiras noites que passaram juntos. O trabalho de Roderich lhe tomava tempo e algumas vezes o fazia passar noites em claro, então não tinha ânimo de fazer outra coisa na cama que não fosse dormir. Elizaveta sabia que, quando tinha uma noite como aquela, o austríaco não estava mais preocupado com o trabalho.

\- Szeretlek. – Ela disse em sua língua materna, deitada com a cabeça sobre o peito do marido, que acariciava seus longos cabelos.

\- Ich liebe dich auch. – Ele respondeu em sua própria língua, antes de abraçá-la e, finalmente, adormecerem.

No dia seguinte, Roderich levou as partituras para Arthur, que o fez tocar no piano ao lado do palco. Quando a música terminou, o inglês sorria satisfeito.

\- Esplêndido! Era justamente o que eu procurava, Eldestein! Você demorou um bocado para compreender, mas agora vejo que não foi um erro dar-lhe esta chance.

\- Agradeço sua consideração, Sr. Kirkland.

\- Todavia, não deve se esquecer que ainda tem mais duas músicas para me entregar. Mantenha este ritmo de trabalho e, quem sabe, te darei um aumento ao final do mês.

Roderich sorriu e agradeceu mais uma vez, pensando que, finalmente, as coisas começaram a dar certo para ele.

Infelizmente, sua alegria não durou muito. A segunda música estava tão difícil de compor quanto a primeira. O segundo ato da peça era um pouco mais complexo do que o primeiro, continha mais ações, o desenvolvimento da trama. O austríaco tinha que admitir, a peça era bem escrita e o enredo era interessante. Se a trilha sonora não estivesse à mesma altura, poderia ter um resultado desastroso na hora da apresentação e isso Arthur Kirkland não admitiria nem sobre seu cadáver. Então, dois dias depois de entregar a primeira música, Roderich estava quase surtando em sua casa.

\- Isso. Está. Uma. Bela. De. Uma. Porcaria. – Dizia ele, enquanto rasgava os papéis a cada pausa e, ao final, jogava tudo para o alto.

Encostou as costas na parede, se sentindo exausto. Nem havia almoçado naquele dia. Se Elizaveta soubesse disso, acabaria lhe dando um sermão, então ele resolveu preparar um sanduíche para comer antes que ela chegasse. Enquanto estava na cozinha, evitava encarar a porta do porão. Não se esquecera do que havia lá, ainda que este fosse seu desejo, mas não queria que sua esposa sequer desconfiasse do que acontecera. Quando terminou de comer, voltou para o quarto do piano, mas não conseguiu produzir nada além de algumas notas e engoliu seco ao pensar nisso. Aquele alemão não podia mais ameaçar seu emprego, mas nada garantia que Arthur não o demitiria caso não ficasse satisfeito quando lhe entregasse a trilha sonora completa.

Quando Elizaveta chegou em casa, quase sete horas da noite, encontrou o marido sentado ao piano com o olhar perdido.

\- Rod? O que houve?

Ele olhou para ela e suspirou, cansado.

\- Isso está mais difícil do que eu imaginava. Quando terminei a primeira música parecia estar tudo mais simples, mas parece que alguém apagou a luz que estava me guiando.

A húngara o abraçou por trás, passando os braços em torno dos ombros dele.

\- Então a acenda novamente. – Ela deu um beijo em seu rosto. – Eu sei que você é capaz.

Ele segurou as mãos dela, beijando-as em seguida.

\- Não sei o que eu faria sem você, _mein Engel_. Você é a única que está sempre ao meu lado.

\- Se este não fosse meu desejo, não estaríamos casados. Estarei sempre ao seu lado, não se esqueça disto.

\- Não me esquecerei nunca.

Elizaveta saiu do quarto e voltou mais tarde, para avisar que o jantar estava pronto. A cada dia se preocupava mais com Roderich e com a pressão exercida sobre ele pelo trabalho. Ela sabia que ele só ficaria satisfeito quando seu patrão dissesse que todas as músicas estavam excelentes. Naquela noite, ela foi a última a conseguir dormir, preocupada com os rumos que aquilo estava tomando.

No dia seguinte, uma quarta-feira, Roderich foi mostrar para Arthur o que tinha feito até o momento. O inglês largou os papéis que segurava em cima do palco, colocando um lápis e um extrator de grampos em cima para que não saíssem do lugar, e suspirou, balançando a cabeça.

\- Sério, eu realmente achei que você tivesse entendido o que eu queria. Estou começando a duvidar de que foi você mesmo que escreveu a primeira música.

\- Sr. Kirkland, eu...

\- Não perca seu tempo tentando me explicar. Apenas me traga o serviço pronto, ou...

Nesse momento, foram interrompidos por uma terceira pessoa que chegava.

\- Arthur, você disse que queria falar comigo... O que está acontecendo, _mon ami_?

Francis Bonnefoy, um dos principais atores daquele teatro. Era um dos melhores, ainda que Arthur se recusasse a admitir, e tinha planos de se mudar para uma companhia maior e voltar logo para a França, seu país natal.

\- Até que enfim você chegou, _frog_. É incrível, não consegue chegar na hora certa nem se sua vida depender disso.

\- Nossa, que mau humor, _mon chér_. Posso saber que bicho te mordeu hoje?

\- Cale a boca. Estava terminando de resolver alguns assuntos pendentes com Eldestein, senão já teria ido embora. Espere aqui que vou buscar seu pagamento.

Arthur foi até o escritório e, rapidamente, voltou com um envelope, que entregou para o francês.

\- Está tudo aqui. Agora faça o favor de não me perturbar até segunda-feira, quando começaremos os ensaios para esta peça. E, se chegar atrasado, vou descontar do seu pagamento.

\- _Mon ami_, eu vivo para os ensaios. Nunca me atraso.

\- Sei. – Nisso, o telefone do escritório do inglês tocou e ele se dirigiu até lá para atender, depois de deixar seus últimos recados. – Eldestein, você tem até segunda-feira! E _frog_, nem pense em se atrasar!

Bateu a porta do escritório, sem ouvir respostas dos outros dois. Roderich começou a juntar suas partituras, com intenção de ir para casa, quando notou que o francês o encarava.

\- O que foi?

\- _Rien_. Só estava pensando... Eu tenho um amigo pianista. Acho que ele poderia te ajudar com isso.

O austríaco suspirou, impaciente.

\- Obrigado, mas não. Não preciso de ajuda, é certo que conseguirei dar conta disso no prazo correto.

\- Mas... – Francis continuou. – Já faz uns três dias que não o vejo. E olha que tínhamos marcado de tomar uma cerveja juntos ontem, com mais um amigo. Você sabe, um alemão nunca dispensa uma cerveja.

Roderich congelou. Como ele não tinha pensado que alguém daria pela falta do alemão? Endireitou-se e encarou o francês.

\- Espero que não tenha acontecido nada de mais grave com seu amigo, Sr. Bonnefoy. Se me permite, tenho assuntos a resolver e preciso ir.

Virou-se, com intenção de sair do teatro, mas sentiu a mão de Francis em seu ombro.

\- Espere um pouco. Como ator principal dessa peça, presume-se que devo conhecer a trilha sonora.

\- Ainda não está pronta. Terei prazer em lhe mostrar quando estiver.

\- Ah, mas estou curioso. Posso só ouvir a música do primeiro ato?

Sem criatividade para criar um motivo para sair dali, o austríaco se sentou ao piano e tocou a primeira música que tinha composto para aquela peça. Ao terminar, ouviu os aplausos do francês.

\- Bravo! Excelente, Sr. Eldestein, fez um bom trabalho.

\- Obrigado. Não é fácil criar algo de qualidade em pouco tempo.

\- Concordo. Seu talento é impressionante. Até me lembra um pouco... Você tem certeza de que não conhece ninguém chamado Gilbert Beilschmidt?

Roderich engoliu seco, mas não mudou a expressão em seu rosto.

\- Nunca ouvi falar de alguém com este nome. É o seu amigo?

\- Sim, é. E me lembro de ter ouvido de Arthur que ele ia apresentá-lo a você, para ver se conseguia resultados melhores.

Agora Francis encarava o austríaco, que se via cada vez mais encurralado. Para seu espanto, o francês sorriu.

\- Pode me mostrar a segunda música?

\- Tudo bem. – Ele respondeu, ajeitando os óculos no rosto e voltando ao piano.

Tocou a segunda música até onde tinha escrito. Quando terminou, o outro não parecia mais tão empolgado.

\- Então... É só isso?

\- Ainda não terminei.

\- Eu sei, mas... Parece que está faltando alguma coisa. Algo que não faltou na primeira.

O compositor ouvia em silêncio, esperando para ver até onde o ator chegaria.

\- Tem certeza de que não sabe onde está Gilbert Beilschmidt?

\- Sim. Posso lhe afirmar, com certeza, que não conheço essa pessoa.

Francis se aproximou devagar, fazendo Roderich dar um passo para trás e perceber que estava realmente encurralado entre o rapaz loiro e o palco.

\- Como você conseguiu compor uma música tão diferente? Por acaso seu talento é oscilante, Sr. Eldestein?

\- É claro que não, eu...

Francis deu mais um passo, encurtando a distância entre os dois. Roderich colocou a mão sobre o palco, percebendo que Arthur se esquecera de levar os papéis que deixara ali.

\- Estou começando ter dúvidas com relação ao seu talento, Eldestein. Será que devo ter dúvidas quanto ao seu caráter também?

\- O quê?

\- Vou perguntar uma última vez. Onde está Gilbert?

\- Eu não sei! – Roderich gritou, se alterando.

O francês o segurou pelo ombro com firmeza.

\- _Mon chér_, você está muito nervoso para quem não sabe de nada.

Roderich respirou fundo, tentando se controlar.

_Ele sabe. Não, não tem como ele saber. Mas ele desconfia. Ele não pode provar nada. Ele nunca vai saber._

\- Vamos, eu juro que não falo nada, se me contar o que aconteceu. – Francis insistiu. – E então?

A mão do austríaco esbarrou em um dos objetos que Arthur deixara para segurar os papéis e ele o segurou. Ninguém podia saber.

\- Vai me contar o que aconteceu com Gilbert ou...

Francis parou de falar e arregalou os olhos ao sentir uma pontada de dor no peito. Olhou para baixo e viu a mão de Roderich segurando firme o extrator de grampos, perfurando entre suas costelas. Abriu a boca para tentar gritar, mas o austríaco usou a outra mão para impedi-lo, enquanto enfiava o extrator o mais fundo que conseguia em seu peito. O sangue escorria, manchando a camisa do francês e a mão de seu algoz.

\- Você não pode provar nada. – Roderich sibilou. – Você não _vai_ provar nada.

Puxou a mão bruscamente e viu Francis cair de bruços, uma poça de sangue se formando sob ele. Novamente o sangue. Novamente o inferno. Roderich olhou para o piano do teatro e depois para o corpo aos seus pés. Ele precisava ir para casa.

Começou a andar na direção da saída quando olhou para trás. Não podia deixar _aquilo_ ali, à vista de todos. Mas onde poderia deixá-lo? Talvez no depósito. Sim, lá poderia ser um bom lugar. Pegou o corpo pelos pés e arrastou-o até a parte de trás do palco, abaixo de onde ficavam os camarins. Ali, abriu uma porta e deixou o francês atrás de alguns cenários, que não seriam usados até os ensaios mais próximos da apresentação final. Ninguém entraria ali antes de pelo menos duas semanas.

Se alguém perguntasse ao austríaco sobre o caminho de volta para casa, ele não saberia responder. Não sabia dizer se alguém reparara em sua mão suja de sangue ou nas manchas em sua camisa. Em casa, não reparou no bilhete em cima da mesa e foi direto para seu piano, perdendo a noção do tempo. Quando parou de tocar, ouviu batidas na porta.

\- Roderich?

Ele se levantou num sobressalto. Olhou para suas mãos, percebendo que também manchara as teclas tocadas. De repente, lhe ocorreu uma idéia. Rasgou um pedaço da camisa e enrolou na mão esquerda antes de fechar a tampa do piano. Só então abriu a porta.

\- Não te ouvi chegar, _liebling_. Onde estava?

\- Fui à feira, comprar algumas coisas para o jantar. Deixei um bilhete... – Ela reparou nas manchas da camisa e nas mãos do marido. – Céus, Roderich! O que aconteceu?

\- Está tudo bem, Eliza, eu só quis cortar uma maçã e acabei cortando minha mão.

Elizaveta fez menção de tocar na mão enfaixada, quando ele puxou a mão.

\- Desculpe. – Ele pediu. – Ainda está doendo um pouco. Você sabe que tenho aflição.

\- Tudo bem. – A húngara sorriu, beijando os lábios de Roderich. – Te conheço há um bom tempo para saber que você age feito uma menininha quando se machuca.

\- Ei! – Ele fingiu indignação. – Quem é mesmo o homem nessa casa?

\- É mesmo... – Ela fez uma cara pensativa antes de dar um tapinha no traseiro do marido. – Quero meu jantar em meia hora, princesa.

Os dois riram e Roderich beijou sua esposa, abraçando-a.

\- Eu te amo, Eliza.

\- Também te amo, Rod. Agora vá lavar essa mão e fazer um curativo decente enquanto eu arrumo o jantar e não se esqueça de deixar a camisa de molho. Não sei o que deu em você pra limpar a mão suja na camisa, você nunca faz isso.

\- Acho que nem percebi. – Ele sorriu, beijando-a mais uma vez antes de ir até o banheiro.

Na cozinha, Elizaveta jogava alguns legumes picados em uma panela enquanto pensava no estranho comportamento de Roderich. Era normal ele não gostar que tocassem em seus machucados, mas... Por que ele estava tocando piano com a mão machucada? E não havia nenhum indício na cozinha de que ele se machucara tentando usar uma faca. Sentiu que ele estava escondendo algo, mas achou melhor esperar um pouco mais antes de dizer qualquer coisa. Talvez não fosse nada, apenas paranóia, mas ela tinha certeza que alguma coisa estava acontecendo com seu marido.

Depois do jantar, já se preparando para dormir, Elizaveta resolveu falar com Roderich.

\- Rod... Aconteceu alguma coisa?

\- Hã? Como assim?

\- Tem alguma coisa te incomodando? No trabalho, em casa, não sei... – Ela suspirou antes de abrir o jogo. – Você está estranho.

\- Estranho? Agora eu que não estou entendendo.

\- É que você parece estar meio... Parece que está escondendo alguma coisa.

O austríaco engoliu seco. Não era possível que ela pudesse estar desconfiando dele.

\- Não é nada, _liebling_, é só que eu ando meio estressado com o trabalho.

\- O que houve? O Sr. Kirkland está te pressionando demais?

\- É mais ou menos isso. Tive que refazer as últimas composições desde o início e isso me deixou um pouco cansado. Ele está bem exigente com esta última peça, quer tudo perfeito.

\- Não se deixe abater por isso, _angyalom_. Você tem talento o bastante para atender a qualquer pedido dele.

\- Sim... Eu tenho. – Ele deu um beijo na esposa e arrumou as cobertas. – Boa noite, Eliza. E obrigado.

\- Por nada. Sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa. – Ela se aconchegou nos braços dele. – Boa noite, Rod.

No dia seguinte, Elizaveta viu Roderich voltar satisfeito para casa. Mais uma situação que ela colocou na lista de atitudes dele que a estava preocupando. Desde que ele contou sobre as três músicas que deveria compor até o final do mês, ela reparou em como ele quase se descabelou para compor a primeira e depois mostrou um resultado totalmente diferente do planejado. Com a segunda, a mesma coisa. Só faltava uma música agora e ela ia prestar atenção para ver se o comportamento dele seria o mesmo. Algo estava acontecendo com Roderich.

Foi na sexta-feira que a húngara notou algo mais que a estava incomodando. Vez ou outra sentia um cheiro muito estranho na cozinha, mais especificamente, próximo à porta do porão. Lembrou-se de uma vez ter descido lá com o marido, pouco depois de se mudarem, mas só encontraram tralhas dos antigos moradores e mofo, além de algumas pragas. Nada que pudesse causar aquele cheiro, que parecia carne podre. Verificou cada canto da casa – inclusive a geladeira, para ver se não se esquecera de jogar alguma coisa fora – e cada vez mais achava que o cheiro vinha do porão. Resolveu investigar quando voltasse do trabalho.

Roderich estava trabalhando na terceira e última música, o _gran finale_ de Arthur, e o inglês queria que fosse ainda melhor do que as outras duas. O austríaco nunca vira o patrão tão satisfeito em todo o tempo que trabalhara para ele e isso o deixava tão satisfeito quanto. Talvez Arthur pudesse indicá-lo para alguma companhia teatral de maior porte ou até algum estúdio cinematográfico, ainda que ele fosse da opinião de que o teatro tinha muito mais classe. Ou talvez Arthur pudesse lhe dar um aumento e um período de férias, que pretendia aproveitar com Elizaveta na Áustria, de onde sentia muita falta. Roderich daria tudo de si naquela última música, ainda que precisasse passar noites em claro.

Quando Elizaveta chegou em casa à tardinha, ouviu o som do piano e presumiu que o marido estava trabalhando, decidindo por não perturbá-lo no momento. Começou os preparativos para o jantar, mas sentiu novamente o cheiro estranho. Deixou o que estava usando organizado, para que pudesse voltar em poucos minutos e, após pegar uma lanterna, abriu a porta do porão. O cheiro ficou mais forte e ela teve que cobrir o nariz e a boca com a mão, respirando apenas pela boca. _O que diabos é isso?_ Desceu as escadas com a lanterna acesa, iluminando em volta, procurando qualquer sinal de que algo não estava em ordem ali. Reparou em um canto, onde havia um velho cobertor jogado. Havia algo na ponta dele. _Isso são sapatos? Céus!_ Ela prendeu a respiração e esticou a mão para puxar o cobertor. A mão que segurava a lanterna tremia, mas ela tentou se manter firme. Puxou o cobertor.

Roderich tinha acabado de abrir a porta do quarto para sair quando ouviu o grito e levou um sustou, pois Elizaveta não gritava daquele jeito. Alguma coisa devia ter acontecido.

\- Eliza! – Ele correu para a cozinha.

Na hora em que entrou na cozinha, a húngara saiu correndo pela porta do porão, bateu em cheio no marido, que a segurou antes que caísse. Ela estava pálida e tremia.

\- Eliza, o que houve?

\- Roderich, tem um cadáver no porão! – Ela gritou, apontando para a porta. – Tem um corpo em decomposição lá embaixo!

O sangue dele gelou. Ela vira.

\- Nós precisamos avisar alguém, eu vou ligar pra polícia!

\- Não! – Ele a segurou pelo braço. – Eliza, espera... Você não pode fazer isso.

\- O quê? Mas, Rod! – Foi então que ela percebeu.

_Ele_ tinha escondido aquele corpo lá.

\- Roderich... Me diz que não foi você quem matou aquele cara! _Kérem_, me diz que não foi você!

O austríaco suspirou e ajeitou os óculos no rosto antes de encarar sua esposa.

\- Tente entender, Eliza. Aquilo foi necessário.

Ela se soltou dele e deu um passo para trás, sem querer acreditar no que ouvia. Aquilo não podia ser verdade Roderich... _Seu_ Roderich... Nunca seria capaz de matar alguém e esconder o corpo em sua própria casa.

\- Por que você faria isso?

\- Eu precisei! Aquele alemão ia me roubar o emprego! E... E Ele também ameaçou me roubar você!

\- O quê? Roderich...

\- E aquele francês... – Ele começou a ficar nervoso. – Ele também me ameaçou! Eu não podia perder o emprego, Eliza, é o meu maior talento sendo recompensado!

\- Um francês? Céus! – Ela se afastou um pouco mais dele.

\- Você precisa entender, Elizaveta. Eu tive que fazer aquilo! Você está sempre do meu lado, não está? Você pode me entender.

\- Eu... Não dá, Roderich, isso é loucura! – A húngara respirou fundo, tentando se acalmar. – Ok. Ok, isso é loucura, mas já está feito.

Ele sorriu, se aproximando e vendo que ela não se afastou dessa vez, mas logo seu sorriso se desfez.

\- Eu sabia, Kirkland está te pressionando demais, foi por isso que você acabou desse jeito. Largue esse emprego, Roderich, você pode conseguir outro com facilidade! Você não precisa provar nada para ninguém!

\- Largar meu emprego? Agora que estou produzindo minha obra prima? Você ficou louca?

\- _Eu_ fiquei louca? Olhe para você! – Ela gritou.

\- Eu não sou louco! – Ele gritou de volta e segurou o braço dela com força.

Elizaveta se soltou com um safanão e o empurrou para longe de si. Desde os tempos de escola ela era mais forte que ele.

\- Roderich, me escute! Você não precisa disso!

\- Eu sei do que eu preciso!

Ele se virou, indo na direção do quarto do piano, mas dessa vez ela o segurou.

\- Você não vai voltar para aquele quarto! Chega de se matar por aquele inglês idiota!

O austríaco tentou se soltar, mas ela o segurava com firmeza.

\- Você não vai me impedir de terminar essa peça! _Nada_ vai me impedir de terminar!

Em um movimento rápido, ele pegou a faca que Elizaveta estava usando para preparar o jantar de cima da pia e passou a lâmina no braço que ela estava usando para segurá-lo, abrindo um corte. Ela gritou, se afastando e segurando o braço machucado. Em seguida, ele avançou na direção dela ainda com a faca na mão.

\- Roderich, não! Pare!

A húngara arregalou os olhos, sentido a lâmina perfurá-la. Depois, mais uma vez e ainda outra. As lágrimas que escorriam não eram de dor. Quando ele parou, ela caiu já sem vida aos seus pés.

Mais uma vez Roderich viu suas mãos sujas de sangue e mais uma vez sua mente se iluminou. O inferno estava de volta e agora nada podia impedi-lo de terminar seu trabalho. Foi para o quarto do piano e ficou recluso lá até a meia noite. Quando terminou, pegou as partituras, um casaco e saiu de casa. Andou rápido, sem parar ou se distrair pelo caminho, até chegar à casa de Arthur.

De mau humor por ter sido acordado no meio da noite por batidas na porta, o inglês se surpreendeu ao ver seu pianista ali àquela hora.

\- _Bloody hell_, Eldestein! O que diabos está fazendo aqui? Tem noção das horas?

\- Sinto muito, Sr. Kirkland, mas preciso lhe entregar isto. – Ele estendeu as partituras, que o outro logo pegou.

\- Não podia esperar até segunda-feira?

\- Não.

Arthur desistiu de tentar entender e fez sinal para que o austríaco entrasse na casa.

\- Já que fez o favor de me acordar, ao menos toque essa música para mim. Para ver se te demito hoje mesmo ou não.

Mostrou ao visitante seu piano, na sala de estar.

\- Um de meus irmãos costumava tocar quando morava aqui. Pode usar à vontade.

Sem tirar o casaco, Roderich se sentou ao piano com as partituras à sua frente e começou a tocar. Quando terminou, Arthur estava impressionado.

\- Devo admitir que não esperava algo desse nível. Desta vez você se superou, Eldestein, nunca ouvi algo assim. Se continuar desse jeito, um dia pode tocar no Palácio de Buckingham!

\- Agradeço o elogio, Sr. Kirkland.

\- A partir de segunda-feira, lhe darei um aumento. Vou dobrar seu salário e, dependendo do que me apresentar, darei um jeito de colocá-lo entre os músicos da Família Real.

\- Eu... Muito obrigado, Sr. Kirkland. Não vai se arrepender.

\- Certo, agora vá para casa, espero por você na segunda-feira. E não se atrase!

Roderich correu de volta para casa. Tinha que contar para Elizaveta sobre os elogios e a promoção que recebera de Arthur.

\- Eliza! Eliza, você não vai acreditar...

Ele parou na porta da cozinha quando viu o corpo da esposa no chão, sangue cobrindo a maior parte de seu vestido e a faca ainda enfiada na altura de seu estômago. Roderich se apoiou na parede, ofegante, horrorizado com a visão. Abriu seu casaco e viu a própria blusa suja de sangue. Olhou para suas mãos e viu manchas de sangue seco em algumas regiões que não conseguira limpar na blusa e sob suas unhas. A realidade caiu como uma rocha em sua cabeça: ele a matara.

Caiu de joelhos, sentindo as lágrimas escorrerem, molhando seu rosto. Com as mãos tremulas, tocou o rosto frio da húngara.

\- Elizaveta... Não... Por favor, acorde! Acorde!

Ele a abraçou, chorando.

_Ela não vai acordar. Eu a matei. Ela nunca mais vai acordar e a culpa é toda minha. O que eu fiz? De que adianta agora eu ser o melhor pianista nesse continente se vou estar sozinho nisso... Para sempre?_

Roderich beijou suavemente os lábios de Elizaveta antes de deitá-la no chão novamente. Tirou a faca do corpo dela e posicionou a ponta do objeto em seu peito, onde sentia seu coração bater acelerado.

\- _Ich liebe dich_.

Foram suas últimas palavras antes de perfurar entre suas costelas e cair ao lado de sua esposa.

Os corpos só foram encontrados na segunda-feira seguinte, quando os funcionários do teatro descobriram o cadáver de Francis Bonnefoy escondido atrás dos cenários no depósito. Arthur suspeitou de Roderich por ter sido o último que vira com o francês e por causa do comportamento estranho do austríaco nos dias mais recentes. Um detalhe chamou a atenção do inglês quando este, acompanhado da polícia, chegou à casa do pianista e viu os cadáveres na cozinha: o braço do austríaco estava esticado sobre o corpo da mulher, como se a tivesse abraçado em seu último movimento.

**NOTAS/GLOSSÁRIO**

\- MDW: Universität für Musik und darstellende Kunst Wien – University of Music and Performing Arts, Vienna

\- UdK Berlin: Universität der Künste Berlin – Berlin University of the Arts

\- Goulash: guisado de carne típico da Hungria.

**Traduções:**

\- Liebling (alemão): querida

\- Sie sind, und Sie werden immer meine Muse sein (alemão): você é e sempre será a minha musa.

\- Szeretlek (húngaro): eu te amo.

\- Ich liebe dich auch (alemão): eu tambem te amo.

\- Mein Engel (alemão): meu anjo.

\- Mon ami (francês): meu amigo.

\- Mon chér (francês): meu caro

\- Rien (francês): nada.

\- Angyalom (húngaro): meu anjo.

\- Kérem (húngaro): por favor.

\- Ich liebe dich (alemão): eu te amo.


End file.
